


Hurts So Good

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Line of Duty
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: Utter fluff: Dot is changing his shirt one day in the locker room at work and someone sees the evidence of his and Steve's secret relationship.
Relationships: Steve Arnott/Matthew "Dot" Cotton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hurts So Good

He should have thought it through, only he didn't, and that was the mistake Dot always made. It was the mistake that mired him in years and years of gambling and led to his addiction and a whole lot of other inconvenient bullshit. It was second nature to strip his shirt off in the locker room after Garry Bailey, wanted in a string of violent burglaries, vomited the contents of his stomach all over him in the interview room: kebab and chips, it looked like, all mixed together with a couple pints of lager and it smelled like hellfire and brimstone blended nicely with the contents of a dirty nappy. He'd just pulled his dirty shirt over his head when Flynn, passing through the locker room on his way to somewhere else, stopped dead and whistled through his teeth. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to you?"

Dot froze, the sloppy, dirty shirt halfway down his arms. "What?"

Flynn ventured closer. "Your back. It's all over scratches." He pointed. "You look like you've been grappling with a barbed wire fence."

Of course... Dot grinned. It all came back to him now, a memory so delicious he'd turned it over and over in his mind at least a dozen times since crawling out of bed that morning: lying on top of Steve, buried balls-deep in him, Steve's legs around his waist as Dot thrust into him, his greased cock sliding in and out of the tight ring of muscle at the other man's entrance, Steve groaning so loud Dot was sure the neighbours could hear but right then he didn't give a monkey's because Steve's fingernails were digging into his back and Steve was - _Oh Jesus!_ coming and it just set Dot off, triggering an orgasm so spectacular his vision went grey around the edges as the pleasure ravaged him, flaying him wide open. "Dunno," Dot replied. He tossed the filthy shirt into the nearest bin and reached for a clean one in his locker.

"Looks like your neck's been bitten by a wild animal," Flynn commented. "Or maybe you got a bit of action last night. Did you?"

 _None of your fucking business,_ Dot thought, but that had been the start of it, sitting in Steve's parked car outside his flat, kissing and touching, devouring each other with lips and hands, licking and sucking and biting. He clasped a hand over Steve's erection, rubbing him through his trousers, bringing him to climax, relishing his grimace of release. "You like that," Dot had whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "You like it when I make you come."

"I do," Steve murmured. "I like everything you do." He leaned in and kissed Dot, biting his bottom lip. "Matthew. I think we should go upstairs before the neighbours report us for public lewdness, you know?"

"So what did happen?" Flynn asked, as Dot pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Or don't you want to tell?"

"I don't wanna tell," Dot replied. "You'll just have to use your imagination."

Later, when their respective shifts were over, Dot met Steve in the parking garage underneath the building, pulled him behind a pillar and kissed him soundly. "Flynn was asking me about the marks on my back," Dot said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything."

"Come on," Steve said, sliding behind the wheel of the car. "You think I want to wait all night for you?"

Dot got in on the passenger side, reached to kiss his lover. "Would you? Wait all night, I mean."

Steve's expression softened. "I waited all my life for you," he said. "What's one more night?"


End file.
